The present invention relates to a vehicle suspension system with air spring mounting. The present invention particularly relates to such a system including a rigid axle body to extend transversely of a vehicle, and at least one radius arm or suspension arm fixed to the rigid axle body, for example by welding or bracing, on each of opposite sides of a longitudinal center plane of the vehicle. Each radius arm includes a front end that is articulated or mounted to pivot about a bearing point or pivot axis that is to be stationary on the vehicle and spaced therefrom. Each radius arm includes a rear end portion extending rearwardly from the axle body and defining a support shank or portion forming a lower bearing for an air spring an upper end of which is to be braced against the vehicle chassis. The present invention also is directed to such a system including respective air springs mounted on the support portions of the radius arms. The present invention also is directed to an assembly for use in such suspension system, the assembly including an improved radius arm, and additionally including an air spring mounted thereon. The present invention even further is directed to an improved mounting plate for mounting an air spring to a support portion of such radius arm.
In known suspensions of the above type, an air spring is connected with a radius arm in a fixedly and unchangeable position. For example, a casing of the air spring is welded to the radius arm. A disadvantage of such known system is that, since the air springs are used in only a single fixed position, an unsatisfactory spring function or performance may occur due to the widely diverse types of springs available on the market.